Automotive vehicles include HVAC systems for heating and cooling the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Larger sport-utility vehicles (SUV) typically include an overhead air duct disposed above the second and third rows of seats. The air ducts are not part of the roof structure and are typically located under the cross members of the roof structure and above the headliner. The air ducts include outlet ports that supply air into the passenger cabin.